


No More Faith

by rwbyarkos



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyarkos/pseuds/rwbyarkos
Summary: They say betrayal is the cruelest act anyone can commit. For Neptune, no truth is more excruciating. What will the future hold for him, now that he has committed his ultimate taboo?





	1. A Brush with Lust

Neptune, desperate to get a leak out in time for movie night, accidentally stumbles into the girls' bathroom. Lo and behold, he sets his sights on Yang and Winter fingering each other. They catch Neptune staring at and jacking off to them, and pull him in to "teach him a lesson". The orgy ensues and goes on for an hour, until Weiss enters for the shock of her life.

///////

Neptune, a young man of 17 with combed over cerulean hair, a red hoodie, and an unhinged aquaphobia, is currently in the most troublesome of dilemmas.

It all started on movie night with the other guys. They were having a raucous time: drinking, partying, even inviting the ladies over, until:

“Hey Neptune. You feeling alright?” asked a blonde Monkey Faunus with tight abs and a goofy smile.

“I’m fine,” Neptune said with a slur, “I just need to take a piss. Be right back.” 

And as he stood up, Neptune stumbled and took a knee, almost releasing the floodgates by mistake. He sauntered to a nearby bathroom, hoping there was an available urinal or stall inside.

Instead, what he found was beyond his comprehension. A buxom blonde bombshell was hoisted on top of the sink, her D-cup breasts exposed for the whole world to see. Her womanhood was being massaged by an older lady, with her snow white hair tied into a bun, and with equally large D-cups as well. The blonde was servicing the white haired maiden’s lower body as well, caressing her clitoris and entry.

‘Oh shit,’ Neptune thought to himself, ‘what did I just walk in on?!’ 

Before long, a tent was being pitched in his groin, as a 9-inch beast was begging to be released from its denim prison. Neptune undid the button and the zipper, and then dropped his pants down to his ankles.

His fifth limb was totally erect, and upon visage of these two sultry numbers he started to slowly rub the shaft of his dagger. 

‘This is so wrong,’ Neptune thought, ‘Weiss and I’ve been dating for a whole year now. Why can’t I stop?!’ Despite his doubts, Neptune wanked away nevertheless.

His breathing became heavier with each passing second, as the tempo of each stroke upon his gun increased alongside the slow march of time.

In a matter of moments, poor Neptune was at his limit. In just a burst of overwhelming ecstasy, he shot white, hot cum all over the door. However, he was oblivious to his cry of pleasure, but what filled him with dread at the end was two pairs of eyes set upon him, filled with disgust.

“Uh, what do you think you’re doing here?!” said the blonde with venom in her voice. Her eyes instantly changed from the lilac from before into a pure blood red. 

“I concur. What possessed you to bear witness to our bodies?” said the white empress. Her stare was as cold as a winter’s most unforgiving night, almost enough to freeze a man inside and out.

I, uh, I was just--” he stammered, but with a swift thrust, the young blonde clamped his mouth shut with her right hand.

“Save your breath, pervert,” said the blonde with a razor sharp fury.

She then turned to her playmate, and said, “I think this Peeping Tom deserves a nice, long punishment. Don’t you agree, Winter?” in a sultry manner.

‘Wait. Winter?’ Neptune pondered. Just then, he remembered the name, but it made his heart sink further than it ever had. ‘Shit! This is Weiss’s sister!! Why the fuck is she here?!’

“But of course, Yang,” Winter agreed. “We were just minding our own business until this perverted boy decided to watch us like we were common whores.” She then turned to Neptune, stuck a finger at his terrified expression, and said, “And now you must pay for this transgression. The question is with what?”

Yang’s eyes analyzed the poor soul sprawled before them, and found his currently flaccid manhood laid bare. “Ahem,” Yang called, “I might have an idea.” 

Yang and Winter crawled closer to their new victim, so that they were on each side of him. Yang on his left, Winter on his right, leaning against the bathroom wall.

They each placed one hand on his long cock and started rubbing it slowly. Yang had the lower half of the nine inch cock and the balls, Winter taking the top half, her thumb rubbing the head, making Neptune moan in pleasure. He instinctively slid his hand across into the white haired girls lap and began moving it towards her leaking slit. Winter snatched his hand up and held it up not allowing Neptune to move it. “Now Yang, look what I caught trying to sneak its way into my pussy,” Winter cooed, “What do you propose we do with it?”

“Handcuff it,” Yang said seductively, “Let’s empty his balls of every drop of cum, so he shoots blanks at his party,” as she passed Winter a pair of handcuffs. Winter pulled Neptune up so he was standing on his feet and handcuffed his hand to the stall post, Yang did the same on her side. This meant Neptune was standing up, his cock nearly parallel to his body.

“Well, well, well,” Yang said, gazing at the throbbing cock in front of her. 

“I guess we empty the balls now,” Winter said slyly as she bent down and started sucking the long piece of meat, her tongue circling round his head, teasing him to cum and making him moan loudly.

Yang on the other hand, not wanting to get in the way of the ice goddess, pulled herself up so that her thighs and dripping pussy surrounded Neptune’s face.”Eat me, you dirty, naughty bastard,” Yang drawled. 

“Yes master,” Neptune replied, now completely oblivious to the fact he was cheating on Weiss. He cleaned her thighs of all of the sweet liquid that had been there before. He then started circling her pussy, slowly moving closer and closer. He reached the labia and circled for a few more minutes occasionally dashing across the delicious slit. Infuriated by the teasing, Yang shoved her pussy into Neptune’s mouth, temporarily suffocating him before he started licking her cilt, his tongue circling round the little pearl, making her moan and gasp.

Winter was still sucking his dick like it was the last one on Remnant. “Oh god, Winter, I’m gonna cum!” Neptune cried as his dick exploded in her face. Shot after shot landed in her mouth and dripped out onto her bouncing breasts. 

“Me too!” Yang cried, as her pussy squirted rope after rope of lady juice onto Neptune’s face, which dribbled down onto his muscular chest. Neptune moved his head back to continue eating Yang but instead he received a sharp smack to the back of the head. “That’s not for you, you dirty fuckboy,” Yang drawled, “Now let’s finish emptying those balls of yours.”

Yang lowered herself so that her enormous tits hid Neptune’s pulsating cock from Winter and began to move them up and down the throbbing cock. This made Neptune moan from the overwhelming sensation of having Yang’s soft skin rub against his meat stick. Meanwhile, Winter sat aside watching the hot young blonde give the unfortunate soul the titfuck of his life rubbing the entrance to her womb as she watched on. 

“Oh god Yang, you’re so good at this, I wish Weiss could do this,” Neptune moaned as his dick erupted with even more sticky fluid, coating Yang’s bosom in cum. Neptune lay panting, exhausted from the intense sex he had just had. Yang’s face slumped into the ice queens breasts and lay there for a while just breathing and snuggling in her girlfriends cum-covered body, admiring the quivering mess they made of the previously confident hunter.

Just then, a gasp was heard from the doorway. She was a young girl who looked just like Winter, but had a ponytail and a scar on her left eye. She had small C-cups and had a white blouse and small jacket on. This was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and soon to be Neptune's ex-girlfriend.

“N-neptune. How could you…?” She said with tears streaming down her face, her voice shuddering with betrayal.

Neptune watched as Weiss bolted out of the room, as she was sobbing wildly with every breath. 

“Weiss! Please, wait!!” Neptune cried, giving chase to his heartbroken lover.

Yang and Winter could only watch in shock, as well as horror at what they have wrought.

“Weiss…” they whispered simultaneously, and looked at each other, expecting the other to figure out what to do next.

 

And...done. Looks like Neptune's really stepped in it this time. How will he atone for his adultery, hmm? And how will Weiss cope with his heinous crime against their relationship? Well, you'll just have to find out. I give Kamina44 credit for the story arc, so leave a review and let me know what you think. Sayonara!


	2. Insult to Injury

Earlier…

Weiss was nursing a Manhattan when a girl with red tips and silver eyes plopped onto a seat to the former’s right. She wore a black tank with a red rose on the front, a cross from her mother, and a goofy smile on her face.

“Hey, Weiss” said the young girl.

“Hello, Ruby,” Weiss responded, “what brings you here?”

“Just wanted to meet with my super bestie before her date for Movie Night.” She looks around the room. First, she searches the other seats at the bar, then towards the couch and flat screen that will be used for Movie Night. After scanning the room for a.few minutes, she asks, “Speaking of which, where’s Neptune?”

“I don't really know,” Weiss answered, “but I see Sun at the other end over there. Let’s ask him.”

The two walked over to the blonde Monkey Faunus, who was drinking a Black Russian, while holding his friend’s White Russian. He was bored out of his mind; he was even swinging his tail just to pass the time.

“Excuse me,” Weiss called with a polite tone of voice, “I was wondering where Neptune went. I can’t find him anywhere.”

Sun looked over to his right, wearing droopy eyes and his mouth hanging down like he’s sat in that chair for years.

“He said he was going to the bathroom” Sun stated. “At first, I thought he was gonna puke or take a piss, but it's been thirty fucking minutes. Something's up with the bastard, I swear.”

“Really?” Weiss asked.

“Yes, really.” Unbeknownst to Weiss, Sun was on his fourth BR, which made him drunk out of his mind and gave him gnarly migraines.

“Gah, my head!” Sun exclaimed, as he holds his head together. “Bathroom’s just down there, first door on your right. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a headache to attend to” Sun coolly says, before something comes up in his mouth and he swallows it back down. “And a bucket to find.”

After watching Sun collapse onto the couch, Weiss and Ruby look at each other, and Ruby motions Weiss to go on ahead. So Weiss walks over to the bathroom door, and she opens the door to find…

Now…

 

Weiss rushes away from the door, with Ruby watching on as she sees Weiss sobbing wildly. Neptune follows behind, shouting, “Weiss, wait! It wasn't what it looked like.”

Weiss violently turns back around, and backhands his right cheek, screaming, “ WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! It looked like you were screwing both my roommate and my FUCKING sister at once! HOW WAS THAT NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE?!?!”

Neptune winced at the tone of her voice, the hurt evident in her eyes and on her tongue. He was struggling to find an answer, and then said, “Ok. So it WAS what it looked like. I didn't mean for it to happen, though.”

“Didn't mean for it to happen?” Weiss asked, shuddering with each breath. “Neptune. You were on the floor with those… whores. Naked and covered in your own… I can't even look at you right now!” She continued to walk away, but Neptune grabbed her wrist, and she sobbed, “Don’t touch me!”

“Weiss, let me explain--”

“No!!”

“Dammit, Weiss--” 

“LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!” And then, upon impulse, Neptune smacked Weiss with his right hand, as the impact was heard and witnessed by just about every person in the room.

Weiss stumbles and collapses to the floor, sobbing from the blow. Neptune breathes heavily, red in his eyes. But looking upon Weiss's fallen figure, he realizes what he’s done and has become horrified with what he’s become.

“Oh my god, Weiss! I am so~ sorry!! I didn't mean--” was all that he said, before Ruby came from behind slamming a beer bottle onto the back of his head. As he dropped to the floor, Neptune was turned over, as Ruby proceeded to slug his face numerous times before a cat faunus with a white leather jacket and raven hair pulled her off.

“Let me go, Blake!!” Ruby screamed at her friend. “He hurt Weiss, he needs to pay!!”

“No, Ruby!” Blake shouted, “he's down. Do you hear me? He’s down!”

Ruby shook Blake off, and then ran towards Weiss, who was still on the ground.

“Weiss!! Are you ok?” Ruby asked after dropping to her knees.

“No, Ruby. No I’m not.” After being helped to her feet, Weiss turns to Neptune, with venom in her eyes. “It’s over,” Weiss told Neptune, “you hear me? You want to sleep with cheap girls like the man whore you are, I won’t stop you. But from now on, you will leave me out of it! I NEVER EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!” Weiss turns around and walks away from Neptune with Ruby on her right shoulder, who looks at Neptune with disgust.

“What have I done?” Neptune asked himself, tears of regret rolling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uh oh. Lines have been crossed tonight. But what will tomorrow be? Stay tuned to find out... when I upload the next chapter. But seriously, sorry if you're not getting your rocks off for this chapter. This is not a smut piece this time. This time, the sex will be pure and, dare I say it, dramatic. Anyhoo, leave me and my cowriter, Kamina44, a review. Let us know what you think. Sayonara!


End file.
